Entities compare their attributes to benchmarks generated from broad groups of entities of the same type. For example, schools and businesses are interested in determining where they stand compared to other schools or businesses. The broad groups are defined on a geographic basis. For example, an economic report for a country may show a national productivity gain over a period of time, to which a business can compare itself.